


Stitches

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Roy breaks up with Ed. What will happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Stitches' then it not to the 'red' part and the 'moth to a flame' part and I imminently thought of Ed's red coat and then how women go to Roy like said moths. Then i got bored and this came up. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Stitches. There are lyrics from 'Again' cover by amalee. I don't own that either. I should shut up now. That's what I'm going to do. ENJOY 
> 
> (.:^_^:.)

_I thought that I'd been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

I've been hurt physically, but never emotionally like this. I loved you so much and then you said that.

_Your words cut deeper than a knife_

"It's over" you said. Those two words hurt me more than any sword could. I can't face you. Whenever I do I think of those words, and the scar I bear because of them.

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life._

Alphonse tries to help. But I'm too far gone for his help. He's still in Armour, although I can't go on any missions now. Because if I do, I have to go to you. I will eventually go back to the office. Once I repair the heart that you shattered.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

Every day I'm without you I feel I'm sinking a little. Sinking into the abyss. The abyss of my mind.

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

My heart is broken. Broken beyond repair. With time I'll learn to live without you. Without your smirk, without your soft and silky hair, without your smug remarks, without your short jokes. Without your love.

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on_

I'll find a way to move on. I always do. Alphonse has told me that alot. He told me that you don't deserve someone like you. I think differently. You don't deserve someone broken like me. I'm half a man. I have 2 metal limbs. You said I can do the impossible. Then why can't I get over you?

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe._

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

A few days after I moved out I collapsed and cried. Alot. I held it all in when you told me. I got home and let it all out. Alphonse found me locked in my room. Tears down my face. I passed out because I couldn't breathe. I had never cried that much, even when Mom died, during the auto mail sugary. _Never_.

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

Your kisses wore the best. You knew just what to do to please me. For 2 years. I loved them and then. You cut me off. Out of your life and I missed the feeling of your lips on mine, the struggle to get oxygen.

_Tripping over myself_

Sometimes when I go out I'll get lost in thought about you and what we were, I'll cry, walk into people or do stupid things like walk into walls. I get weird looks from people but I just glare at them.

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

Sometimes I think.

 _"And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches."_ Because I do. The scar you left was deep.

I was just another was of your many lovers. I doubt you cared for me at all. I couldn't help that I loved you. _Just like a moth drawn to a flame, I came to you._

 _Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_.

The pain I experienced was horrible, I felt alone, I was blind to the inevitable sorrow I would face when we started going out. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Merciless. Unavoidable.

_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

You might have flame alchemy, hot, burning. But your soul is a dark void. Cold, Unforgiving, freezing. Ignorant to the pain you caused me.

_Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_

_I'm left seeing red on my own_

I doubt you remember the time we spent together. You only remember my red coat. Flowing in the wind behind me. You saw that as an opportunity to pick up another woman behind my back.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under._

Finally I picked myself up. Realizing what this meant. I wasn't going to wallow in self-pity. I would live life to the fullest. Not having you was a chance. A chance to make everything right again. To get Al's body back. I spent too much time in central. And not enough time out on the road following leads.

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

I'll surpass you. I'll suppress the feelings I still have for you.

_If I quit calling you my lover_

I can stop moping because I can

_Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_.

I won't cry. I won't lock myself inside.

Shaking, falling onto my knees

I'll stand. I'll walk, I'll walk this winding road, where I stumble and sway my way among the crowd. Because there's so much left, I have a life worth living.

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

Once I let go the fury thorned in my heart, The fire was quick to consume me. But what came from those ashes was my reality. The reality that I wasn't alone like I thought. I had Winry, Al, I had Pinaco.

_I'll be needing stitches_

Al is my crutches. My resolve is my stitches. Linking together the shards I my heart, ripped apart by words and empty promises.

 _Tripping over myself_ ,

I won't stumble. I won't falter. I will succeed. If I don't get my arm and let back. I don't care, my goal is to get Al's body from the gate. From the clutches of truth.

_Aching, begging you to come help._

I won't lean on you because I have a good pair of legs and I'll use them. To walk. To catalyze our dream.

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

The stitches are finished. I'm healed with a new resolve in my soul.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gotta get you out of my head_

You still live on in my memory. You will forever linger there. Out of my reach. I won't try to chase you out. Because if I do, it will be real. So you can stay there. And watch me.

_Needle and the thread,_

_Gonna wind up dead_

I will go on missions and get hurt. That fact will never change. I'll see you again. Like nothing ever happened between us. I'll shout and you shout. You call me short and I still shout. Nothing ever changed.

Because I have my stitches. And I don't need more. Because my heart is encased in Armour. An unbreakable Armour.

An Armour that can keep you out. So I can

_Move on_


End file.
